boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper
The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper ' This series was proposed be a live-action sequel, at the time that principal filming wrapped on ''Casper, and a treatment was written, but a combination of less-than-stellar box office gross (although the film grossed $100 million in the US, the budget was more than half of that total and analysts predicted much higher earnings for the film) and the fact that both Christina Ricci and Bill Pullman were attached to other projects after Casper and would not be available until more than a year later caused the idea to be scrapped. The producers then decided to abandon the live-action sequel ideas and instead developed this cartoon series to continue the story. The show aired on Fox Kids television from 1996-1998 for 3 seasons. 52 episodes were produced, but only the first 46 appeared on FOX, with the remaining debuting on FOX Family Channel, And 2011-2013 Aired on Boomerang. Many of the same people who worked on this show also worked on Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain (the latter of which was a spin-off from the former; coincidentally, the former had also debuted on FOX). The new Casper broke from earlier versions, following a sitcom-style pattern of one-liners and pop culture gags in a manner similar to the Casper feature. Apparently the update worked, as Casper hit the top of the ratings chart for children's animation in its first of two seasons on the air. The show would also frequently break the fourth wall. The show used old Casper supporting characters such as Casper's cousin Spooky, Spooky's "ghoulfriend" Pearl (or "Poil" as rendered by Spooky's Brooklyn accent), and Nightmare the Ghost Horse who, unlike in the original cartoons and comics, does not actually talk (though voiced by Frank Welker). The show also introduced new characters, including Casper's super-loud teacher Ms. Banshee. Episodes '''Season 1 (1996) # Spooking Bee/Fugedaboudit/The Flew '' # ''Paws/The Alphabet Song/It So Too '' # ''Legend of the Duh Bigfoot/The Ghostly Day/Invasion of The UGFO's '' # ''Rocket Booster/A Really Scary Casper Moment/Day of the Living Casper '' # ''Three Boos and a Babe/The Whiffstaff Inmates/Elusive Exclusive '' # ''Paranormal Press/Another Spooky and Poil Moment/Deadstock '' # ''Poil Jammed/The Who I Am/A Picture Says 1000 Words '' # ''Spooks, Lies & Videotape/Ghostfather '' # ''Reble Without a Date/Don't Bank On It '' # ''Casper vs. The Ultimited Fan Boy/Field of Screams '' '''Season 2 (1996-1997)' # Grim And Bear It/Fatso of The Opera '' # ''Dead of The Class/A Spooky And Poil Moment/Y-Files '' # ''Losing Face/Galloping Ghost '' # ''Aunt Misbehavin'/Split Personalities '' # ''Something To Stink About/Pulp Friction '' # ''Ectospasms/Stink of The Road/Doc's Depression '' # ''Boo To The Future/All That Falderal '' # ''Spooky And Poil Meet The Monsters/You Know You're Alive When.../13 Ways To Scare A Fleshie/The Trick's A Treat '' # ''Frightening Storm/The Ghostly Trio/The Legend of Whitebeard '' # ''Three Ghosts And A Baby/I Wanna Be Rude/Leave It To Casper '' # ''Luck of the Spookish/Day Care Nightmare '' # ''Scream Card/You Know When Your Alive When/Lady Screams The Boos '' # ''A Christmas Peril/Ms. Banshee's Holiday Hits/Good Morning Dr. Harvey/Fright Before Christmas '' # ''A Midsummer's Night Scream/Auntie Maimed '' # ''Gargoils/Ms. Banshee's Public Domain Hits/Boosom Buddies '' # ''What Goes Around/Scavenger Haunt '' '''Season 3 (1997-1998)' # Columboo/All About "C" '' # ''Hat Sick/Cancion De Olor/The Boo-Muda Triangle '' # ''Intensive Scare/F-A-T-S-O/Stench! '' # ''The Phantom of The Oprah/Stretch's Information Tidbit/The Crying Game '' # ''Free Goldie/I'd Pick Your Nose/Birthday Boos '' # ''Rats!/Stinkie Time Theater/Great Ghouly Governess '' # ''Above The Law/Ten Little Fatsos/Haunt-A-Thon '' # ''This Old Manor/Scareobicize '' # ''Gingersnap Out of It/Send A Good Stink Up Their Noses/Ghostly Locks And The Three Scares '' # ''Booparty/Do You Like Me?/MacDeath! '' # ''The Scummies/Three-Ring Whipstaff/It's Best To Be The Most '' # ''The Son Also Rises/Stretching Is Good For You/Ghostfinger '' # ''Mom Always likes Ghouls Best/Bury Maguire/Dare To Scare '' # ''Four Funerals And A Wedding/I Can Be Anything/Family Reunion '' # ''Horrid Copy/I'm Nothing Without My Hat/Caspeer Pressure '' # ''That Thing You Boo!/A Good Walk Poiled '' # ''Jasper/It's Great To Be A Ghost/The Boo-Bloods of Whipstaff '' # ''Ghost Jam/Do the Spooky/Dr. Harvey and Mr. Gruesome '' # ''Politically Co-Wrecked Casper/Three Little Letters/Pen And Tell Her '' # ''Jack And The Scream Stalk/Boo Bash A Bone Bag/Artistic? That's A Stretch! '' '''Season 4 (1998)' # ''Scaredy Boo Where Have You Got To?/Casper's New Theme Song/The Daunting Game '' # ''At The BOO-vies/Sing Yourself Happy/Snowball's Chance '' # ''NYPD BOO/Three Cool Ghouls/Working Ghouls '' # ''Scream Test/Ms. Banshee's Kid Songs/The Doctor Is Out '' # ''Miami Nice/If You're Unhappy And You Know It/That Advice Stinks '' # ''BOO-Kini Beach/Garlic Bread Man '' Category:Fox Kids Category:FOX Family Channel Category:Toon Disney Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Category:List of Shows Broadcast By Boomerang Category:Kids' WB Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:The Hub Category:YTV Category:ABC Category:Disney's One Saturday Morning Category:Shows that originally aired on Fox Kids